This invention relates to a surface mounting lamp, that is, a lamp configured to be installed flush with a supporting surface.
The invention is applicable in particular in the field of aviation, particularly for lighting landing decks or helipads on both land and offshore platforms and on board ships.
In effect, these lamps are installed on a flat surface in such a way as to protrude just a little from the surface in order to provide a delimited illuminated indication along the surface which may be defined either by covered ground (tarmac or paving) or by slabs and metal frames (on board ships).
Current solutions for installation on the ground and even on landing decks involve making an opening in the lamp mounting (or installation) surface, where the lamp can be recessed and fixed in place.
In other words, a hole is made in the ground or ship deck to allow the body of the lamp to be recessed therein.
In some cases, it is also necessary to provide a sealed receptacle comprising within it the entire lighting element and the water passages and forming also a fire safety barrier.
Thus, prior art surface mounting lamps, especially when they require large emitting surfaces for purposes of visibility as mentioned above (for example, an illuminated line) involve making large openings in the mounting surface which in turn means not only high installation costs but also a significant impact on the structural continuity of the support.
Typically, current lamps are made with a metal or plastic profile (or flange) running all the way round the lamp body and screwed in such a way as to hold the transparent cover.
Disadvantageously, that means the covers have to be particularly thick because they have to resist the high stress transmitted to them by the flange.
Moreover, the flange constitutes an opaque element round the lamp which prevents side lighting along the ground unless the lamp is raised relative to the flange, making the lamp even more protrusive.